


Give Me Love

by ParadiseAvenger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseAvenger/pseuds/ParadiseAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dark Cupid's rampage, Ladybug found herself having to kiss half of Paris back to normal. Chat Noir lets his Lady know exactly how he feels.</p><p>(Might add to the Lemon Collections Series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love

“If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won’t give up. If you give up, you're not worthy. Truth is, everybody is going to hurt you. You just gotta find the ones worth suffering for.” —Bob Marley

X X X

In the wake of the akuma, Dark Cupid, Ladybug had Chat Noir organize everyone who had been shot into an orderly queue. She parked herself on the other end of it and wished for some chap stick as she kissed a cure onto half of Paris. It reminded Marinette of the summer she and Alya had volunteered to run a kissing booth at the hospital’s charity carnival—a bad idea for a good cause.

Marinette sighed heavily as she clasped yet another citizen’s face between her gloved palms and planted a kiss on their mouth. The little black spots of Dark Cupid’s terrible magic dissolved beneath her lips, just as it had when she kissed Chat Noir. If she had known what kissing and curing him would bring about, she might have thought about putting it off a little longer.

However, she could visualize the light at the end of this particular tunnel. She could see the dark smudge of Chat Noir’s presence where he perched on the top of his staff near the end of the long line of beleaguered citizens. His sharp green eyes snapped from Ladybug to the final person in the row and he looked about as irritated at Marinette felt.

She gripped another face between her hands, smacked a kiss on his lips, and pushed him back before he could deepen it. Marinette trundled along her routine—grab, kiss, push, repeat—next was an elderly woman, then a young girl whose mother was more hysterical than Marinette thought possible, followed by yet another teenage boy. 

Then, blessedly, it was over. The last possessed citizen of Paris filtered off into the fading afternoon sunlight.

Marinette stretched languidly, feeling the pull of Ladybug’s skintight suit across her breasts and thighs. Her lips felt dry and she drew her tongue across them, imagining she could taste all those kisses. “That took forever,” she muttered. “Please, tell me that was everyone.”

“They aren’t exactly subtle,” Chat Noir remarked. He hopped down from his staff, retracted it, and tucked it against the small of his back. “Everyone was running down the street, screaming about whoever they hated. I think I got all of them.” 

Marinette heaved out a breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Just to be sure, I had the police pitch in too. If anyone got missed, I’d be shocked.”

Marinette closed her eyes and groaned piteously. She could see black lipstick like concentrated evil branded on the insides of her lids. “I’m so tired,” she muttered. “I’m going to need the hottest bath to put this day out of my mind. I think Valentine’s Day might be my new most hated holiday.”

“Don’t say that, My Lady.” Chat Noir stepped a little closer.

Marinette felt the heat of his body along her side like a brand. She didn’t open her eyes to look at him though. It felt nice to attune herself to his presence, letting the scent of his cologne and leather suit fill her senses. A little bit of tension ebbed from her shoulders and thighs. She licked her lips again, haunted by the flavor of hatred that she imagined still lingered. 

Chat Noir made a strangled sound in his throat.

Marinette sighed, her mask heavy on her lids. “What, Kitty?” 

“Let’s go.” 

In a flash, he swept her into his arms and she heard the ricochet of his staff striking the pavement. Marinette coiled her arms around his neck even though she knew he was more than strong enough to support her and enjoyed the feeling of the breeze rushing by. Chat Noir landed lightly, skidded across a rooftop, and then leaped. Marinette felt the muscles in his chest sliding beneath his skin, beneath his tight suit, and burrowed closer. 

Chat Noir jumped down and gravity pulled the bottom from Marinette’s stomach. Cool deep shadows closed around them like the covers being pulled up and a little flush of heat went through her. She didn’t open her eyes yet, breathing in the smell of Chat Noir’s skin. He put his staff away and lowered her feet to the ground. Marinette kept her arms around his neck and her face pressed to his collarbone. Chat Noir ran his hands down her sides, nails pricking slightly.

“What, Kitty?” she asked again, breathily despite herself.

He tightened his grip around her hips and a harsh sound vibrated up through his chest. “Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you kissing all those people?”

Marinette knew where this was going as soon as he dropped into their alley. She shifted her body enough to feel the bulging hardness between his thighs. “Very hard, huh?” she asked.

Chat Noir groaned, pinned her in place, and ground against her. “So you did know, My Lady.”

Marinette tipped her head back, using her hold on his neck to pull him down to her. The kiss was somehow fiercer than it had been when she had forced her mouth on his to break the dark magic. He caught her lower lip between his teeth and sucked, prying a moan from her. Her tongue darted out, licking the length of his teeth in retribution. She threaded her hands through his golden hair, found his ears, and rubbed her thumbs against the soft insides. Chat Noir groaned into her, vibrating.

Marinette pressed her thigh between his legs, feeling just how badly he wanted her. Chat Noir pushed his claws through her hair, untangling her ribbons and gripping her loose locks tightly. He tipped her head back, tongue snaking into her open mouth. She sucked hard, teasing him. With a growl, Chat Noir spun her around and pressed her into the cool bricks of the alley. She arched her back, pressing her soft breasts against the hard planes of his suit.

She spread her thighs, wrapping one long leg around his and pressing into his calf with her toes. His hardness pressed to her very center and she gasped into his kiss. Chat Noir’s hand seared a path down the side of her body, over the outside of her thigh, and then up the seam of her suit. He danced along her black spots, teasing her as he traced the circle just inside her thigh for a moment. Finally, he cupped the pulsing heat of her and stroked through the material of her suit.

Marinette gasped, “Chat, please.”

He stroked a little harder, pressing his knuckle where he knew her opening was. She cried out, grinding down against his hand. He traced the shape of her sex with his fingertips, caressing the seam of her thigh, rubbing the length of her opening. He found her pearl and rolled it between his fingers firmly. She whimpered a wordless plea, clutching his shoulders. Chat Noir found her mouth and kissed her, stroking her until she spread her legs wantonly.

Then, his claws pricked in warning. There was a tiny scrape of pain followed by a rush of cold air as he tore open the crotch of her suit like a present.

“Chat!” she protested and gave his ear a hard jerk.

“What?” he asked cheekily, looking at her crookedly from the place where she had pulled his head. “You still have your civilian clothes to walk home in, don’t you?”

Marinette growled. “That’s not the point!”

He tapped a claw to her aching pearl and slid his hand along her folds. She breathed out shakily and he felt a tremor run through her body. He slid a knuckle against her and felt the searing heat of her center. Easily, he slipped his fingers inside and gently stroked. She whined thinly, teeth scraping along his neck where her face was buried.

“You’re so wet, My Lady,” he whispered into her ear.

Her entire body shuddered at his voice, at his words, and he would have thought she hated it if not for the way her walls rippled around his long fingers. 

Chuckling, he withdrew and teased the tips of his damp claws up her belly. He traced the dark spot just beneath the valley of her breasts, circling it as he had done the spot on her inner thigh. She pressed into his hand, arching into his every touch. The hard plane of his body was heaven against her soft curves, but it wasn’t what she wanted right now. He traced the outline of her nipple through her suit, pricking it between the tips of his claws in a way that made her cry out.

Marinette dug her toes into his calf, tugging him closer until she could press her soaked core to the bulge of his arousal. He groaned, able to feel her heat even through his suit. Locking a hand at her lower back, he pressed her pelvis to his. She rocked against him, gasping into his throat when his hardness nudged her pearl. Gasping hot breath on his skin, her teeth found the zipper of his suit and she dragged it down. She pawed the suit open, rasping her gloved nails over his skin.

Chat Noir’s claws flashed again, opening the front of her suit and baring her breasts without warning.

“Chat!” She dug her teeth into the muscle where his neck met his shoulder and then sucked, hard.

“Hey,” he whined. “We agreed no marks.”

Marinette growled into his skin and withdrew with a wet pop. “Stop ripping my suit,” she hissed. 

“You have my word, My Lady,” he said since he had already bared all the parts of her that he wanted.

She huffed, but didn’t unwind her body from his. 

Now that she had opened the front of his suit, he could feel her scorching bare skin against his. Her nipples were hard little peaks in the midst of so much softness as she rubbed against him with a silky purr. Chat Noir lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hard, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nibbling. Marinette gasped and dragged her fingers down his back. She opened little rips in the back of his suit with her nails and he growled.

“Payback’s a bitch, Kitty,” Marinette whispered.

Chat Noir grasped her hips and lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. It took a little shifting before he could pull the front of his suit down far enough to release his erection. Marinette caught the tip of his ear in her mouth and rasped her tongue over it. He shivered and buried his face in her breasts, levering her a little higher. He wrapped his lips around her nipple, caught it between his teeth, and stroked his tongue over it until she whimpered out his name.

With a wet pop, he released her nipple and lowered her down. Her face was flushed to match her mask, blue eyes blown wide with pleasure, and her fingers trembled where they gripped his shoulders. He delighted in the sight of her so wanton and wrecked in his arms. She might have kissed half of Paris today, but he was still the only one who could to see her like this. He supported her body and lined his erection with her entrance. She squirmed, gasping and pleading, as he slowly lowered her on to him. Sheathed inside her tight wet heat, he purred.

“My Lady, you feel amazing.”

“Shut up and move,” she gasped.

All the bite was washed from her words in an instant, though, as he pulled out to the tip and she positively whined. Unable to resist that sound, he thrust back into her deeply. Her nails raked his shoulders, her heels dug into his ass, and she keened in pleasure. Anchoring her body with his hands, Chat Noir set a breakneck pace that slammed the breath from her lungs with each thrust. Her breasts bounced tantalizingly, flushed pink where he had suckled them. 

Marinette tilted her head back to kiss him, sucking his tongue into her mouth. She could taste him, smell his cologne, feel him so deep inside her body. Chat Noir washed the events of the day from her lips and skin. She shifted her hips slightly and he adjusted his grip, holding her at an angle that allowed his pelvis to press against her pearl with every thrust. She gasped as bolts of white-hot heat shot through her entire body. It built with each movement of his hips and her pearl rubbed against his soft skin and occasionally the edge of his opened suit.

When the hard teeth of his zipper brushed her clit, she nearly screamed as she came. He closed his mouth over hers quickly, swallowing the sound so as not to attract undue attention. He thrust slowly, letting her ride out the waves of her powerful orgasm. Her muscles clenched raggedly around him, moisture dripping where they were joined together. As she collapsed against his shoulder, feathering tiny kisses to his neck, Chat Noir resumed his quick pace.

He rocked into her, allowing himself to feel the tightness of her body milking his shaft. She was so wet and warm. When she nosed beneath his hair to find his human ear and wrapped her lips around the lobe, he couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out quickly and grasped himself in his gloved hand. His hips bucked against her belly and his fingers as he came. Marinette kept her legs around him as he finished. She breathed shakily into his ear.

Panting, Chat Noir leaned against the wall. He cradled her against his chest with one hand and gently caressed the curve of her hip with the tips of his claws. Marinette didn’t try to untangle herself from him. She held him close, soaking up his nearness and the smell of his skin. 

“Sorry,” Chat Noir said finally. “I shouldn’t have gotten so jealous. You have to—”

She quieted him with a kiss. “It was good, Chat,” she said softly. “I had to kiss them, but…” She feathered her lips along the seam of his mask, at the tip of his nose, and finally on his lips again. “I didn’t have to kiss you.”

He nuzzled his cheek against hers, purring earnestly.

Marinette threaded her fingers through his pale hair, found his ears, and stroked gently. 

She would have liked to stay cocooned in his arms for hours, but her earring beeped softly. Her transformation would end soon. While Ladybug and Chat Noir were close enough to share their bodies, they weren’t yet close enough to share their identities—or so Marinette insisted to herself in moments like this.

Chat Noir lowered her feet to the concrete and withdrew enough to look at her. She could see the softness in his eyes, the silent promise that he would continue to kiss the girl beneath Ladybug’s mask, but he didn’t say anything.

For that, she was grateful. She never felt weaker than in the wake of this, when everything she wanted seemed to be at the tips of her fingers. Marinette shook her head minutely and smoothed back her tangled hair. “You go first,” she said. “I have to change back. I can’t walk down the streets of Paris like this.” She gestured to her suit, ripped in all the right places. 

Chat Noir wanted to kiss every inch of her exposed body and it must have shown in his face because she waved her hand at him.

“Go on, Kitty,” she said. “I’ll see you the next time the world explodes.”

He slipped his claws beneath her chin, drew her in for one more kiss, and then vaulted onto the rooftops of Paris without looking back. His inky suit disappeared into the night in a second. 

Meanwhile, Ladybug dissolved into Marinette. After the way Chat Noir made her feel, her casual clothing didn’t seem to fit, but it was better than going home with everything on display. She put her hands into her pockets and stepped out of the alley. All around her, lovers strolled with candied hearts and red roses. She smiled, thinking that she had saved Valentine’s Day for most of Paris, but that Chat Noir had saved it for her.

X X X

I intended for this to be really hot angry jealous sex, but it didn’t come out that way even after I edited it. Well, maybe next time. I might start a Lemon Series for Miraculous Ladybug (which means you might find this with its name changed in the future). I have so many smutty ideas for these two. I just need to sit down and focus.

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
